1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flavored orthodontic impression substances containing alginate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to create dental crowns and orthodontic dentures it is necessary for an orthodontist to take an impression of the patient's existing teeth to which the crowns or dentures are to be mounted. A dental impression is created from a curable material which is placed in a mold. The mold is then placed in the patient's mouth whereupon the patient bites down into the mold. The impression material must be sufficiently amorphous in its initial state so as to yield in a completely inelastic manner and conform completely to the size and shape of the patient's existing teeth. However, the dental impression material must readily cure within a very short period of time so as to preserve the impression created once the patient releases his or her bite into the impression material. Moreover, the impression material cannot be in any way toxic since it is designed to be placed within a patient's mouth.
Dental impression substances employing alginate as the primary curing material are widely utilized in the orthodontic profession for creating dental impressions. Alginate is a substance made out of ground seaweed. In the orthodontic industry it is pulverized, sanitized, and made into a gel. Agar agar is used as a thickener in the production of the alginate substance utilized for making dental impressions.
At present, alginate is mixed with a liquid form of food flavoring when it is used for the purpose of creating dental impressions, since the taste of unflavored alginate causes a significant number of dental patients to gag. By mixing the alginate with liquid food flavoring, the unpleasant taste of the alginate is masked, thus resulting in fewer problems of faulty dental impressions due to patient gagging.
One big problem with the conventional liquid form of food flavoring utilized in an alginate material used to form dental impressions is that the liquid form of food flavoring cannot be shipped internationally. The reason is because the packaging containing the liquid food flavoring can break, thus creating a mess that is very difficult to deal with. Customs regulations of some countries prohibit or severely restrict the shipment of food flavoring in liquid form.